Shippunden Bite
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Yang terakhir bukan tentang cinta pertama tapi tentang cinta sejati. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Itu jawabanku."/ "Teme..." Shippunden Bite. Baca sekarang juga. Hanya di FFN kesayangan kita. Dont miss it! (halah!) RnR?
1. Chapter 1

NA- RU- TO. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Orang pertama yang mengambil ciuman Sasuke waktu SD dulu. Orang pertama yang mengajaknya duel sehari setelah gadis yang ia suka, menembak Sasuke. Orang pertama juga yang rela mati- matian belajar keras masuk SMP unggulan agar ia tetap bisa menyandang predikat rival abadi untuk Sasuke.

Ujian kehidupan Sasuke yang pertama datang saat umurnya tiga belas tahun. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Itachi, kakaknya malah menghilang karena lebih memilih teman- teman brandalnya yang bernama Akatsuki ketimbang mengurus adiknya sendiri. Sasuke jatuh miskin dan sebatang kara. Seorang dokter muda dari Otto menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsi Sasuke, menjanjikan kehidupan yang layak dan kesuksesan di masa depan.

Pun Naruto jua yang menjadi satu- satunya orang yang muncul di bandara, menghentikan Sasuke yang akan take off ke Otto. Dengan mulut berisiknya yang yang lebih berisik dari knalpot bajai, ia membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha.

'Om Orochimaru itu pedofil. Jangan mau tinggal bersamanya. Ayo kembali ke Konoha!'

Ucapnya waktu itu. Namun Sasuke sudah kepalang kalap akan kebencian, satu- satunya obsesinya adalah untuk sukses menghasilkan banyak uang, dan uang akan mengendalikan semuanya di dunia ini tak terkecuali membalas dendam kepada kakaknya yang telah menelantarkannya, dan mana mau dia mundur jika memang Orochimaru adalah tiket emas menuju apa yang ia cita- citakan.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengajaknya duel. Dengan taruhan jika ia menang Sasuke harus mau diajak pulang dan membatalkankan rencananya untuk tinggal di Otto. Tidak sampai seperempat jam, hasilnya sudah diketahui. Di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha, Naruto terkapar di lapangan parkir bandara. Langit seperti ikut mendukungnya. Kondisi badan babak belur memaksanya menyerah, namun Sasuke yakin butuh ratusan tahun bagi si berisik itu untuk benar- benar mendeklarasikan kata menyerah yang sesungguhnya dalam hatinya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take a deep bow for final canon pairing...**

**Congratulations SSL and NHL**

**.**

**.**

**Shippunden Bite**

**.**

**Prolog**

_**Konoha, Juli 2014...**_

"Aku menyerah."

Sai menoleh, pemuda yang di depannya itu mengacak rambut frustasi. Ditariknya kertas yang hampir kumal lengkap dengan banyak bekas hapusan yang diulang- ulang sampai hampir menyebabkan permukaan kertasnya bolong.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita sedang buat komik shounen, jadi jangan ada adegan romancenya dulu."

"Tapi kan tokoh utama butuh pendamping. Ingat tidak pepatah tentang di balik pria hebat ada wanita yang hebat juga."

"Ada wanita kuntil anak maksudmu?" potong Sai menunjukkan gambar perempuan buatan temannya. Maunya sih gambar cewek berambut panjang bermata bulan, tapi bukan jadi cantik malah terlihat horor.

Pintu di belakang mereka berderit. Membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah yang sama dan menemukan kepala si ketua OSIS menyembul dari sana.

"Naruto, ini sudah pukul lima lebih."

"Oh, aku tau Shikamaru. Habis ini selesai kok."

"Oke. Tapi aku tidak mau menunggu." Timpalnya mengingatkan. "Kunci ruang ekskul dan taruh kuncinya di kantor seperti biasa."

"Oke, oke."

Sai memutar kembali kursinya ke arah Naruto ketika pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sebelah alisnya naik.

"Sepertinya Shikamaru itu perhatian sekali padamu. Di sekolah ini ada tiga belas ruang ekskul tapi yang sering diperingatkan cuma kau saja."

"Wajarkan, kita sering menggunakan ruang ini melebihi batas waktu yang seharusnya. Dan itu memang tugasnya memperingatkan."

"Ah ga juga. Aku rasa dia punya perasaan denganmu. Dia seperti pacarmu saja?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Yah kalau dia pacarku, kamu simpananku dong."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi simpananmu. Anumu kecil sih, tidak enak dimainkan."

"Sialan!" Naruto menggebukkan nobuthanya ke pundak Sai lalu mereka tergelak bersama, membuat ruang ekstrakulikuler yang sedari tadi sunyi sedikit ramai dibanjiri oleh tawa mereka berdua.

Dunia ini terkadang terasa lucu. Satu hari setelah Sasuke pindah, datanglah murid pindahan baru. Namanya Sai. Struktur wajah dan kulit delapan puluh persen mendekati Sasuke. Seperti sebuah tanda saja bahwa tuhan ingin memberitahu Naruto kalau ia harus menyerah memikirkan cowok itu. Bahwa tuhan telah memberinya ganti meski cuma casingya saja yang mirip.

Sai itu orangnya ceplas- ceplos dan suka ngomong vulgar. Akibatnya, Sai jadi tidak punya banyak teman. Tapi tidak tau kenapa Naruto bisa akrab dengannya. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ditinggal Sasuke cukup membuat dunianya jadi agak suram, persis seperti orang yang sedang patah hati. Di saat seperti itu, dengan tingkat kepedean yang overdosis Sai datang membawa buku sketsa, menunjukkan gambar- gambarnya.

Di dalam kamus kehidupan Naruto tidak ada kata- kata yang membentuk kalimat 'Aku ingin belajar menggambar ah' atau 'kalau gede aku ingin jadi pelukis'. Tapi saat Sai menunjukkan koleksi gambarnya, Naruto takjub. Ia sering baca komik, beli setiap minggu, tapi tidak pernah sama sekali terbersit dikepala membayangkan bagaimana proses membuatnya. Dan Sai menunjukkan caranya. Ia memamerkan bakatnya setiap jam istirahat dan membuat Naruto tertarik. Lalu datanglah hari dimana ia meminta Sai untuk menjadi gurunya.

Sai mengajari Naruto menggambar. Butuh lebih berbulan bulan lamanya membuat Sai sekedar bilang lumayan untuk setiap hasil karya Naruto. Manusia satu itu punya penilaian objektif yang ketatnya minta ampun. Lebih banyak kata jelek yang meluncur, membuat kuping Naruto panas, namun tak sekalipun niatnya surut.

Lalu lama kelamaan menggambar menjadi sebuah hobi. Berlanjut sampai ke bangku SMA. Mereka membentuk klub menggambar, meski anggotanya sangat sedikit karena tidak banyak yang tertarik. Tergencet oleh banyaknya klub- klub yang lebih populer seperti basket, karate, dan renang. Tapi Sai berpendapat, lebih sedikit nggota lebih bagus. Mereka sedang mengerjakan proyek komik bertemakan petualangan shinobi sekarang dimana setiap minggunya diupload melalui blog sekolah. Menurutnya menggambar itu butuh konsentrasi, semakan sedikit orang yang disekitarnya semakin fokus dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" Sekilas Naruto menoleh. Jemarinya masih sibuk membereskan peralatan gambar.

"Komik ini sudah jalan sepuluh chapter. Tokoh utamanya sepenuhnya desainmu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau berniat narsis dengan memiripkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Tapi kenapa tidak sekalian saja semuanya sama? Kenapa rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam? Kenapa tidak pirang dan biru?"

Naruto nyengir. "Yah, itu sih cuma untuk menghemat tinta warna saja Sai. Kenapa, kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak juga. Aku suka." Jawabnya enteng, "Kalau dilihat- lihat seperti gabungan dirimu dan diriku. Mungkin kalau kita berdua menikah dan punya anak, wajahnya tidak akan jauh beda seperti itu."

Ledakan tawa kembali menggema. Lebih banyak didominasi tawa Naruto sendiri. Tawa bebas namun tak bisa sepenuhnya lepas. Hobi dan pelarian, bedanya tipis. Batasnya hampir hilang, tapi kadang masih muncul ketika Naruto tak sengaja melupakannya. Sebuah bukti kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk melupakannya. Jika memang ia tidak berhasil membawa sosok asli itu pulang dalam kehidupan nyata setidaknya ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia tetap berusaha merengkuhnya meski cuma dalam dunia dua dimensi, menyamarkan wajah dingin itu dengan wajahnya sendiri.

.

_**Otto, Juli 2014... **_

Empat kursi restoran yang sama, jam yang sama, pesanan yang sama, dan duduklah empat orang yang sama. Tiga laki- laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka dikenal kalayak umum sebagai saudara tanpa ikatan darah. Putra dan putri angkat dari seorang dokter dermawan. Dermawan karena dibalik wajah tirus pucatnya yang eksentrik, rambut panjang yang lepek, dan kekehan senyum misterius yang bisa membuat anak usia lima tahun merinding mengkeret di ketek ibunya, ia masih sok memikirkan nasib anak- anak yang kurang beruntung.

Satu anak diambil dari panti asuhan, satu diambil dari penjara anak- anak, satu lagi ditemukan di meja operasi rumah sakitnya dengan urat nadi yang sudah teriris, dan yang terakhir bisa dibilang yang paling miris— versi dirinya sendiri, yang paling beruntung versi ketiga saudara angkatnya. Dia memang sudah tidak punya orang tua dan keluarga tapi dikaruniai IQ tinggi, wajah rupawan, dan pesona daya pikat numero uno, sekali lirik dua tiga gadis takluk sujud di kaki. Bahkan daya penjerat itu jugalah yang konon katanya membuat pengadopsinya jauh- jauh datang dari Otto cuma untuk memboyongnya, dan menawarinya hidup enak ongkang- ongkang kaki dengan pegangan semboyan 'muda foya- foya, tua kaya raya.'

Dia juga yang paling keren untuk urusan nama. Oro Suigetsu, Oro Jugo, dan Oro Karin. Di saat ketiga saudaranya harus puas nama depan mereka digilas dengan marga aneh turunan pengadopsinya, dia diistimewakan. Dan tetap diijinkan memakai nama aslinya.

"Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha.. Sasu.. keh." Desahnya menggoda menulis nama pemesannya pada cup kopi. Sudah enam bulan lebih ke empat remaja tersebut selalu nongkrong di cafe ini sepulang sekolah. Tapi tetap saja banyak karyawan cewek yang pura- pura lupa menulis nama sasuke di cangkir cup kopinya. Jadilah mereka kadang curi- curi perhatian dengan sengaja mendatangi meja Sasuke dan pura- pura amnesia lalu menulis nama dengan bonus mengerling, bonus membungkukkan badan dengan durasi yang dibuat berlama- lama saat meletakkan kopi di meja hingga cukup membuat siapapun yang ada di depannya juga bisa berlama- lama melihat belahan dadanya yang ukuran jumbo, juga bonus saat ia berbalik dan melenggangkan badannya yang dibuat slow motion bikin pantatnya yang bahenol naik turun. Menghipnotis.

"Sudah cukup. Besok kita pindah cafe."

Jugo dan Suigetsu serempak menoleh pada satu- satunya cewek yang ada di keluarga mereka.

"Kenapa?" Sungut Suigetsu tak terima. Bagi Suigetsu tempat tongkrongan ini sudah seperti potongan surga. Meski makanan dan minumannya rasanya standard tapi pelayanannya tidak standard. Tidak perlu repot- repot download video echi untuk dapat lihat dada besar karena di sini ia bisa lihat yang real. Mbak- mbak waitressnya ramah, sekalipun oppainya dilihatin juga ga marah. Apalagi yang ngelihat Sasuke pasti mbak- mbaknya tambah seneng.

"Pelayan di sini tidak punya rasa malu, ga punya aturan dan tata krama."

"Alah, bilang saja kamu iri sama mereka karena punyamu rata."

"Aku ga iri tuh. Buat apa punya badan seksi begitu kalau kerjanya cuma jadi pelayan. Pasti dulunya ga pernah belajar makanya mentok cuma bisa kerja di sini."

"Memang dirimu sendiri pinter. Ulangan matematika kemarin saja masih nyontek Jugo."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Karin tensin, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku tidak menyontek Jugo kok. Lagian, sekalian aku nyontek urusanku dan Jugo dong. Jugo saja ga keberatan, kenapa kamu yang sewot."

"Ya sewot lah, orang Jugo nyontek aku."

"What?!" Karin melotot bangkit dari kursi, "Terang saja, nilai Matematikaku kemarin jeblok. Ternyata nyontek dirimu!"

"Kenapa kamu yang marah? Harusnya aku kan? Udah ketahuan bego sok pinter lagi."

"Siapa yang bego, kamu juga bego!"

"Sudahlah, kita sama- sama dapat nilai lima ulangan kemarin jadi tidak usah ber—"

"Diam!" Bentak Karin dan Suigetsu. Jugo kembali mingkem.

"Berisik."

Kali ini keduanya yang mingkem. Patung hidup itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Yang mau ribut, silakan angkat kaki keluar."

Karin kembali duduk. Suigetsu melengos mencari pantat mbak- mbak waitress lain yang bisa dilihat, dan Jugo masih tetap setia diam.

"Gomen nee, Sasuke. Aku jadi berisik, ini semua gara- gara Suigetsu."

"Loh kok aku? Aku kan ga salah."

"Halo..."

Perdebatan ronde dua terintrupsi dengan adanya ponsel milik Sasuke yang berbunyi. Keduanya terpaksa bungkam lagi jika tidak mau kena cup kopi Sasuke yang melayang.

Setelah mengucap kata sapaan bibirnya kembali terkatup. Mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali cuma menyahut 'Hn' untuk memberitahu si penelpon bahwa ia masih mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Baik. Saya akan segera ke sana."

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, menyambar rangselnya, "Orochimaru. Dia memanggilku."

Ketiga temannya terkesiap, ikut berdiri serempak,

"Bilang saja kau sibuk, tidak perlu datang."

"Apa sekarang waktunya?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jugo memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke diikuti hujan tatapan kawatir dan deg- deg an dari ke tiga saudara tirinya. Bergantian Sasuke menatap wajah Karin, Suigetsu, dan terakhir Jugo yang wajahnya kelihatan paling lebay, mirip seperti ekspresi mau ditinggal Sasuke mati.

Sasuke memegang tangan Jugo, lalu melepasnya.

"Tidak usah."

"Sasuke..." Karin mau mengejar tapi dihentikan oleh Suigetsu.

**Keperjakaan Sasuke punya tenggat waktu dan batas kadaluarsa... **

Semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak gratis saudara- saudara. Sejak awal keempat anak ini diadopsi mereka tahu bahwa apa yang akan mereka tempati dan nikmati haruslah juga dibayar. Dalam kasus Sasuke, analoginya seperti ini. Seperti tanaman, ditawari untuk pindah ke pot baru, disirami tiga kali sehari, dipupuk, dibersihkan dari hama dan gulma, dan dibesarkan dengan baik. Tapi ketika ia sudah cukup umur dan berbuah, maka pemiliknya akan mengambil buahnya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu, ia bahkan sudah mendapat peringatan dari temannya di bandara dulu. Bahwa yang namanya om Orochimaru adalah pedofil. Om Orochimaru menawarkan sebuah perjanjian kepada Sasuke. Ia akan memberikan, menuruti, bahkan mengistimewakannya dengan sebuah syarat. Syaratnya adalah Sasuke harus mau dinikmati, dimasuki tubuhnya, menjadi pemuas nafsu om Orochimaru yang notabene adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Dan hal itu akan dilakukan om Orochimari saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke tujuh belas. Juli ini Sasuke berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Meski sekarang masih terhitung bulan Juli awal., setiap Sasuke mendapat panggilan dari om Orochimaru ketiga hati saudara tirinya jadi ketar- ketir. Pasalnya Karin yang menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke tidak iklas cowok idaman se kota Otto itu berakhir diranjang om- om sebagai boneka sex. Suigetsu sama, menjiplak alasan Karin karena malas mikir. Sedangkan Jugo, baginya Sasuke adalah tujuan hidup. Apa yang membuat Sasuke sedih maka ia juga akan sedih. Apa yang membuat Sasuke senang ia juga senang. Sudah mirip saudara kembarnya Sasuke saja dia.

Kabuto muncul dari jok depan mobil jemputan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sebelum ia bergegas kembali menyupir, ia mengangguk menyapa pada Trio Hebi (Heboh sendirI), bukannya dibalas ia malah disambut adegan dramatis Karin yang memeluk Suigetsu dengan menangis tersedu- sedu, Suigetsu yang menepuk- nepuk punggung Karin sok menenangkan dan Jugo yang bolak- balik menyusut ingus.

'Siapa yang mati?' pikir Kabuto skeptis menengok kanan kiri, atas bawah, mencari sumber orang yang ditangisi. Tapi yah, karena adegan itu sering ia lihat akhir- akhir ini ia pun mengindikasikan bahwa mungkin mereka sedang mengadakan latihan drama, atau mereka ingin mengeksiskan diri jadi ABG baru gila di kota Otto.

Kabuto tahu benar kurikulum kota ini tak memasukkan pelajaran drama ke dalam sekolah mereka, maka ia memutuskan bahwa alasan yang kedualah yang benar.

Satu hari lagi dilewati oleh geng Hebi (Heboh sendirI) dengan perasaan kalut.

Kalut akan hilangnya keperjakaan Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Shippunden bite, kalau diartikan secara harafiah menjadi gigitan angin badai. Tapi dalam fanfic ini aku ingin kalau shippunden diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang merujuk pada keseharian dan dunia Naruto sewaktu remaja, hehe maksa banget deh aku. Ini fanfic paling absurd yang pernah aku buat. Yo wes gitu lah pokoknya hehe.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan!**

**Cerita ini hanya fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari cerita Naruto sendiri. Tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, kejadian, atau cerita di dunia nyata, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Shippunden Bite**

**.**

**Part 1**

Hari itu daftar pasien miliknya secara otomatis segera dikosongkan. Anko memegang kendali penuh dalam hal ini sebagai sekertaris setia merangkap sebagai karyawannya di rumah sakit. Dengan suara halus namun tegas ia melangkah penuh kidmat, berdiri di depan semua kursi pasien,

"Maaf. Dokter Orochimaru sedang sibuk. Pengobatan hari ini ditutup sampai di sini. Silakan kembali lagi besok."

Begitu katanya, mengabaikan nada protes dari puluhan pasien yang bergerak pulang menuju tangga, dan menyambut seseorang yang bergerak muncul dari gerombolan orang yang mendongkol tersebut. Kabuto berjalan mengawalnya dari belakang. Sorot mata onyxnya dingin. Dialah alasan egois atas pemulangan semua pasien. Orochimaru, bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membatalkan acara prakteknya jika itu menyangkut Dia. Si anak emas yang dipungut dan disayangnya sepanjang masa.

"Silakan, Sasuke- san. Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Anko mempersilahkan. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu separuh. Lalu ditutupnya kembali ketika remaja itu sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Anda boleh pergi. Saya bisa menghandle situasi di sini sendiri." ucapnya sambil berlalu. Lamunan Kabuto buyar, dialihkan matanya dari pintu polos yang ada di depannya menuju wanita dua puluh lima tahun tersebut.

"Ah, tidak. Saya tetap di sini. Tuan Orochimaru berpesan, kalau dia sudah selesai, saya harus mengantar Sasuke kembali pulang."

"Begitu?."

Anko kembali ke ruang rekam medik di sebelah ruangan Orochimaru, sedang Kabuto memilih salah satu kursi pasien yang lenggang untuk menunggu.

Tidak hanya, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo yang dilanda perasaan gugup. Sejujurnya Kabuto juga sama. Nasibnya juga tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, dulu sekali sebelum dipungut. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia cuma seorang gelandangan yang punya cita- cita ketinggian ingin jadi dokter. Setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk melihat para doter berseliweran. Kemudian Orochimaru menemukannya. Menawari tempat tinggal dan menyekolahkannya sampai menjadi dokter sungguhan. Dan di sini letak bedanya, Kabuto tak dimintai perjanjian apapun. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Sebelum Sasuke datang dia adalah anak emas Orochimaru. Setitik peraaan iri menghuni batinnya. Jujur, ia ingin mendapat posisi Sasuke. Ia ingin dirinyalah yang ada di dalam sana sekarang, memanja dan melakukan permainan apapun yang manusia favoritnya itu inginkan. Baginya, tidak ada balas budi yang lebih tepat di dunia ini selain memberikan kasih sayangnya yang tulus, kalau perlu jadi hewan peliharaan juga tak masalah.

"E- hem." Anko berdehem. Lagi- lagi Kabuto mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ruangan Orochimaru kepada wanita yang sedang duduk di belakang kaca transparan tersebut. Malu-malu Kabuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kira- kira tuan Orochimaru akan baik- baik saja kan?"

"Memang apa yang anda kawatirkan? Dia tidak akan kuwalahan cuma untuk mengurusi remaja tanggung seperti itu." jawab Anko ringan sambil kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. "Tuan Orochimaru itu hebat, kuat, seme dari segala seme."

Anko menurunkan separuh posisi kacamatanya ke bawah, menertawakan atensi Kabuto yang kelebihan;

"Seme ultimate"

Kabuto menelan ludah. Tidak bisa memilih dari sekian banyak perasaan yang menyambanginya saat ini mana yang lebih didahulukan. Kikuk, kawatir, atau kah malah ngiler?

"Hehe, benar. Seme ulti—"

"Argh!"

Kabuto melotot. Secuil kelegaan yang sempat mampir kini hilang kembali. Dari ruangan itu teriakan Orochimaru menggema.

"Argh... hmm... terlalu keras Sasuke..."

"Ough... ahnn..."

Kabuto melirik Anko. Wanita itu tetap diam, menyibukkan diri dengan laporan. Menulikan telinga.

"Argh! Sakit!"

"Ahmn... pelan... tolong..."

Jantung Kabuto semakin berpacu. Ketidak relaan dalam hatinya semakin kentara. Setiap raungan dan erangan yang menggema di lorong tersebut tanpa sadar membuat kakinya limbung. Berjalan mondar- mandiri seperti setrikaan ketika frekwensi erangan itu semakin kerap terdengar.

"Anda mengkawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu." opini Anko, ketika Kabuto melaju ke arahnya seperti kereta api tanpa rem, menyemburkan berjuta kecemasan yang sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Tapi tuan Orochimaru sepertinya sedang tidak baik- baik saja."

"Dari mana anda tahu beliau sedang tidak baik- baik saja?"

"Dia berteriak, anda mendengar sendiri kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus mengeceknya, mungkin terjadi sesuatu."

"Memang terjadi sesuatu. Bahkan sebelum anda mengantar Sasuke Uchiha ke sini, anda juga tahu pasti akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata TAPI!" sela Anko gemas. Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu membuatnya naik pitam dengan sikapnya yang berubah seperti anak usia lima tahun takut kehilngan induk susu.

"Teriakan itu tidak berarti apapun. Entah sekarang tuan Orochimaru menjadi penyerang atau penangkap sekalipun, itu bukan urusan anda. Itu sebuah variasi dan— hei tunggu! Apa yang anda lakukan!"

Anko berlari keluar ruangan, mengejarnya.

"Anda tidak boleh ke sana!"

"Lepas, saya harus mengeceknya."

"Tidak boleh!

"Harus!"

Anko berusaha menahan Kabuto yang berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga berlari ke arah pintu. Terjadi adegan tarik- menarik yang sangat seru di tengah- tengah lorong sepi tersebut. Sampai, Kabuto kesetanan, ia menarik tangannya dengan sekali hentakan kuat. Pegangan itu lepas, Kabuto terdorong oleh daya tarikannya sendiri. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang dan menabrak pintu dengan bunyi 'Bruk!' keras.

Anko bernasib sama. Ia jatuh ke depan dengan muka mencium lantai lebih dulu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Pintu di belakang Kabuto terbuka. Kabuto melotot. Ia buru- buru menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Orochimaru polos tanpa baju, namun celana panjang dan sabuknya masih kuat mengikat di pinggang.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke berdiri. Masih kelihatan angkuh meskipun satu tangan kirinya sedang memegang uang koin yang belepotan balsem dengan sangat tidak keren.

Kabuto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Orochimaru. Matanya menangkap bekas merah memanjang di sepajang perpotongan leher sampai ujung pundak. Masing- masing di kedua bahu.

Lalu ia mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke tangan kiri Sasuke yang memegang balsem. Baunya menusuk sampai bikin hidung pengar. Bolak- balik menatap Orochiamaru dan Sasuke secara bergantian, mencoba mengurai kejadian apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan di dalam ruangan dengan koin, balsem, dan bekas merah di sepanjang pundak.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Orochimaru mengulangi pertanyaannya karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban. Anko adalah orang pertama yang bangkit dari jatuhnya dan tergopoh- gopoh menjelaskan,

"Kami sedang mencari jangkrik."

Sungguh penjelasan yang tidak elit. Dan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Anko, melainkan dari pemuda yang masih setia duduk di depan kaki Orochimaru.

"Jangkrik? Hewan apa itu?" Orochimaru mengangkat kedua alisnya, seumur- umur ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama hewan seasing itu.

"Itu hewan yang mirip kecoak tuan Orochimaru." jawab Kabuto asal, "Tapi sekarang sudah pergi kok, sudah tidak ada." ditambah senyuman diujung kalimat. Orochimaru bertambah bingung dan penasaran saja dibuatnya. Ketika ia menatap Anko, sekertarisnya itu cuma angkat bahu, terkesan mengiyakan apapun penjelasan tidak masuk akal milik Kabuto.

"Sasuke, kamu tahu hewan jangkrik itu seperti apa?"

"Tidak tau dan tidak penting."

Kabuto menghentikan aksi seyumnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedingin es.

"Karena bagi saya. Jangkrik atau kecoa sekalipun sangat tidak menarik. Dan tidak bisa membuat anda puas."

Dan— Blam!

Sasuke menutup pintu. Tepat di depan hidung Kabuto.

Jangkrik dan kecoak?

Kabuto tertohok. Sasuke mengucapkannya seolah Kabuto adalah salah satu dari kedua hewan tersebut.

Tidak penting dan tidak akan pernah bisa punya kesempatan membuat puas manusia favoritnya. Meski itu cuma melakukan hal kecil seperti membebaskan angin kesasar yang ada di dalam tubuh Orochimaru, mengeluarkannya dengan gesekan koin dan pelicin balsem di kulit punggung. Tapi Kabuto tetap berbahagia, karena yang mereka lakukan tidaklah seperti yang sudah ia pikirkan.

**Ah, ternyata mereka cuma kerokan**

Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Maaf, Sasuke, merepotkanmu. Om tidak bisa minta bantuan Kabuto untuk mengeroki Om. Anak itu kulit tangannya terlalu sensitif, jadi kalau kena balsem sedikit langsung iritasi. Om jadi tidak tega."

Orochimaru masih bertelanjang dada. Memunggungi Sasuke sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel. Bekas kerokan Sasuke bertengger indah saling baris melintang dipunggugnya.

Sialan! Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia masih hampir tidak percaya ia dipanggil ke rumah sakit, ke ruangannya, cuma untuk melakukan aksi bejat ini. Mengotori tangan dengan balsem dan mengeruk punggung Orochimaru yang sedang masuk angin. Meski badannya pucat pasi begitu, ternyata bolotnya banyak juga. Sasuke masih tak sanggup melihat tangannya yang bahkan sudah ia cuci di wastafel berulang kali.

"Kamu baik- baik saja?" tanya Orochimaru ketika wajah Sasuke berubah kebiruan mau muntah.

Orochimaru kembali terkekeh. "Om bukan dukun ya. Tapi Om tahu loh kamu nggak iklas nolong Om. Kenapa, kamu mabok bolotnya Om ya?"

Sebuah towelan mendarat di dagu Sasuke. "Ah, ini cuma awal saja kok. Nanti kamu juga terbiasa, nggak akan mabok- mabok amat. Apalagi nanti pas ulang tahun kamu yang ke tujuh belas. Kita nggak akan main kerokan saja, tapi tusuk - menusuk." Orochimaru memainkan alisnya naik turun dengan raut wajah you- know- what- I- mean. Sasuke langsung berhasrat pengen nabok wajahnya saja, tapi ditahan.

"Nanti kamu bakal ketagihan, Om janji nggak akan bikin bagian belakangmu terlalu sakit—"

"Saya akan kembali ke Konoha."

Orochimaru tersedak. Mulutnya menganga. Tenggorokannya seperti keselek koin kerokannya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau apa ke Konoha?"

"Saya mendengar bahwa Itachi akan pergi ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi saya ingin menyusulnya."

"Tidak. Kamu bohong. Kamu pasti cuma ingin lari dari tanggung jawab kamu, kan?" Orochimaru kalang kabut. Ia merajuk dan mutung seperti anak gadis yang batal nikah.

"Saya cuma sebentar."

"Tidak bisa. Kamu tidak boleh pergi. Kalau kamu tetap memaksa, lebih baik Om kurung dan pasung kamu diranjang Om sekarang juga."

"Saya janji akan kembali."

Orochimaru tidak menggubris. Otaknya sudah keburu menyuarakan alarm bahwa anak ini akan melarikan diri darinya.

"Om, saya tidak bohong."

Ia mengobrak- abrik laci meja kerja. Membabi buta mencari tali, borgol, atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan namun ia tak menemukannya. Orochimaru tak patah arang. Tidak ada kayu, rotan pun jadi. Tidak ada tali, gordenpun bisa. Ia mengambil gunting. Dirobeknya tirai jendela ruangannya lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke, menarik kedua tangan remaja tanggung itu dan mulai mengikatnya.

"Om, dengarkan saya dulu. Saya cuma sebentar. Saya janji akan kembali. Saya tidak mungkin bohong. Ini semua demi tujuan saya membalas dendam kepada Itachi, saya—"

Sasuke mendengus. Tangannya sudah sepenuhnya terikat. Orochimaru tidak bisa dihetikan dengan kata- kata. Percuma. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menarik tangannya paksa, dikalungkannya kedua tangan yang sudah terikat itu di leher Orochimaru lalu dibrangusnya bibir pucat si om dengan bibirnya sendiri. Pertaruhan sekali seumur hidup. Ciuman mantap yang penuh hasrat. Orochimaru terdorong ke belakang, pantatnya hampir terduduk di meja saat ciuman itu semakin liar. Sasuke menggila, menggerogoti bibirnya, rongga mulut, semua yang bisa dijangkau ia jangkau dengan lidah. Puncaknya, Orochimaru harus terlentang di meja kerjanya sendiri ketika Sasuke terus merangsek sampai entah bagaimana badan ABG seksi itu sudah berada di atas meja juga.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dalam diam. Orochimaru membeku. Napasnya putus nyambung. Pria empat puluh lima tahun itu sadar, kalaupun mereka beneran bercinta, ia yakin ia tidak akan kuat meski itu cuma satu ronde. Sasuke terlau tangguh dan hot, namun hasratnya sudah kelewat gede ketimbang fisik tubuhnya yang berumur baya.

"Kamu yakin, kamu beneran akan kembali dan menepati janjimu?"

"Yakin."

"Kamu tidak bohong?"

"Saya bisa pastikan," Sasuke memampatkan tatapannya pada mata orang yang masih ada dibawah nya, "Saat ulang tahun saya yang ke tujuh belas, anda bisa mendapatkan tubuh saya seutuhnya."

Orochimaru menangis terharu. Ini adalah tusukan telak ke dalam hatinya. Tusukan manis yang membuat jiwa dan raganya melambung jauh hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

"Seutuhnya?"

"Seutuh—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Hoek!"

"Hooeek!"

"Hooeeeeeeeeek!"

"Sasuke, kau baik- baik saja? Sasuke?"

Gedoran pintu dan teriakan histeris Karin beradu saling sahut menyahut dengan bunyi muntah Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit? Ayo keluar, biar aku obati."

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Sasuke buru- buru berlari ke kamar mandi, menguncinya dan muntah- muntah tidak karuan. Diteriaki dan dipanggil berulang kalipun juga tak ada hasil. Ia cuma ingin muntah. Sama sekali tidak percaya, dirinya bisa bertindak sejauh itu agar bisa lepas dan demi ambisi balas dendam semata. Rest in peace untuk ciuman pertamanya, terkutuklah bibirnya yang sudah mengucap gombalan indah nan romantis untuk— demi semua uke di dunia ini yang rela mengantri padanya— OROCHIMARU! Dan sasuke kembali muntah.

Jugo jadi kawatir sampai depresi dengan keadaan Sasuke. Saking depresinya, ia cuma berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil membawa bak berisi puluhan sikat. Karin menyipit, diabsennya seluruh sikat itu satu persatu. Mulai dari sikat biasa, sikat elektrik, sikat rambut, sikat karpet, bahkan sikat WC pun ada.

"Ini, Sasuke yang minta..." jelasnya pilu dengan mata separuh kosong saat Karin memelototi isi baknya, "Dia bilang dia ingin aku membawakan sikat gigi yang banyak. Aku tidak tau dia mau yang mana, jadi aku bawa semua sikat yang bisa aku temukan di rumah."

Karin menggeleng, semakin tidak jelas saja semua kejadian ini. Ia pun memutuskan melanjutkan gedoran pintu.

"Sasuke, ayo keluar. Kau kenapa? Apanya yag sakit?" panggilnya lagi, "Ayo keluar. Katakan padaku kau perlu apa? Apa yag bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Satu- satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah DIAM!"

"Kau yang diam!"

Karin mendatangi Suigetsu, memukul kepalanya dengan sikat WC,

"Teman macam apa kau? Sasuke sedang kesusahan kau malah tidak peduli dan terus main laptop!"

"Aku bukan main laptop, aku sedang mencari data yang Sasuke minta!"

"Alasan! Kalau kau tidak punya guna di sini, keluar sana!"

"Tidak punya guna apanya? Maksudmu berguna itu teriak- teriak tidak jelas di depan kamar mandi sambil memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke..." Suigetsu menirukan Suara cempreng Karin yang mengganggu, "Meski dipanggil seribu kalipun, Sasuke juga tidak akan jatuh hati padamu."

Muka karin memanas, ia melayangkan sikat WCnya lagi pada Suigetsu tapi kali ini Suigetsu lebih gesit bertindak. Ia menangkis serangan Karin dengan gagang sapu terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Ma- mana mungkin! Aku tidak jatuh hati pada Sasuke!"

"Ngaku sajalah, sudah ketahuan."

"Tidak!

"Pembohong!"

"Mau berantem?!"

'Bruk!'

Karin dan Suigetsu menoleh, mata mereka menemukan bak itu dibanting dan puluhan sikat berceceran dilantai, lalu detik selanjutnya begitu cepat terjadi saat Jugo berlari dan mencekik leher mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Suigetsu dan Karin memukul- mukul, menyadarkan, tapi sudah tidak bisa. Penyakit kesurupan kambuhan Jugo sudah terlanjur bangkit.

"Kalau terjadi apa- apa pada Sasuke... hrgmmm..." Ia menggeram layaknya monster kelaparan, "kalian mati... mati!"

"Ju.. go, sadar... ini kami!"

Karin berusaha menyadarkan. Suigetsu sudah pasrah untuk ko'it ketika lehernya ditarik ke atas dan kakinya sudah tak menyentuh lantai lagi. Pandangannya semakin kabur, napasnya sudah mulai mampat nyangkut ditenggorokan. Ada cahaya putih di atas kepala. Yuhuu... ia terbang, terbang menuju kematian.

"Hentikan."

Sayup- sayup suara itu menyelusup. Semakin lama semakin kuat, menjegal roh Suigetsu yang akan pergi ke tempat lain.

"... go, aku bilang hentikan!"

Cahaya putih menghilang. Digantikan gelap pekat, tubuh Suigetsu ambruk. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai menyentuh kulit pipi. Kaki lain berdiri tepat satu meter dari hidungnya, ia mendongak. Sosok itu menepuk- nepuk punggung Jugo dan napas Jugo akhirnya kembali normal.

"Sasuke!" Karin bangkit, dengan langkah sempoyongan langsung berhambur memeluknya. Cewek itu benar- benar tahu kapan timing terbaik untuk mencuri kesempatan, tapi tetap saja Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sorot matanya fokus pada laptop Suigetsu yang masih menyala.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanyanya. Suigetsu mencoba duduk dan meraih botol air mineral diatas meja, minum dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya rasanya sakit sekali, seperti mau copot.

"Kau tidak liat aku hampir sekarat?"

"Jangan ngomong sekarat dulu sebelum tugasmu selesai."

Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Kau memang selalu main perintah seperti biasanya, ya." Bertumpu pada bahu kursi, ia kembali bangkit. "Tapi tak apa, aku suka."

Ia mengotak- atik laptopnya sebentar lalu menyerahkan hasil kerjanya kepada Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ini adalah situs web rahasia mereka. Dari sini dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka memang sudah punya misi sekarang. Mereka bekerja berpasangan. Jarang sekali berkumpul secara langsung, tapi selalu berkomunikasi rutin lewat situs ini."

"Misi mereka?"

"Penculikan."

"Itachi?"

Satu kali gerakan kursor kebawah dan enter. Wajah pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke namun lebih tua beberapa tahun muncul di layar.

"Ya, dia kebagian satu. Misi penculikan, di Konoha."

"Targetnya?"

Suigetsu mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam laci. Isinya print gambar tentang tokoh dua dimensi yang sedang berpose bawa suriken dan menyemburkan api. Karin tak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia melayangkan sikat WCnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Sasuke minta foto targetnya bukan gambar komik online favoritmu! Jangan sebar virus Otaku!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Akatsuki tidak melampirkan nama, foto, atau informasi apapun, cuma ada gambar itu di sana." jelas Suigetsu menahan pukulan Karin dengan gagang sapu sebagai tameng di atas kepalanya. "Lagipula, jangan sebut aku Otaku cuma karena aku mengagumi komik online itu. Aku ini hacker hebat, bukan Otaku!"

"Masa bodoh."

Perkelahian sikat WC dan sapu kembali berlanjut. Jugo memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah aneh melihat gambar tokoh manga tersebut. Entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir. Tokoh dalam manga shinobi itu. Diluar dari rambut hitam dan bola matanya yang kelam, cuma masalah warna tinta saja, sepenuhnya Sasuke meyakini bahwa itu adalah wajahnya.

Sebersit kehangatan menyapa relung dada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jugo. Sasuke menggeleng. Dienyahkannya perasaan lawas itu, menutup hatinya kembali dengan sangat rapat. Tak diijinkannya ada hal lain bertamu di sana selain kebencian dan ambisi.

Tidak boleh ada rindu, tidak boleh ada cinta, tidak juga dengan DIA.

**To Be Continued**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Naruto tidak muncul di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan.

Oh iya, buat yang sudah kasih masukan saran penulisan kemarin, terima kasih banyak. Saya jadi tambah ilmu nih hehe dan akan lebih memperhatikan detail lagi biar nggak banyak typo. Terus terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca atau mereview chapter prolognya, balasan reviewnya di chapter depan aja ya.

Salam page, hmm... page berapa saya ini?

Ah, ya hehe, delapan tiga.

Page83, pamit ^^

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peringatan!**

**Cerita ini hanya fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari cerita Naruto sendiri. Tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, kejadian, atau cerita di dunia nyata, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Shippunden Bite**

**.**

**Part 2**

"Piyama."

"Sudah."

"Sikat gigi."

"Sudah."

"Sun block."

"Sudah."

"Krim siang."

"Sudah."

"Krim malam."

"Sudah."

"Celana dalam favoritku."

"Hmm... sudah."

Jugo berhenti sejenak. Memandang tumpukan celana dalam Sasuke yang ada di dalam lemari. Ia tidak menyangka membantu Sasuke berberes perlengkapan untuk pergi ke Konoha akan memakan waktu berjam- jam.

"Yang ada gambar tomatnya?" Jugo menkonfirmasi takut salah mengambil.

"Bukan. Yang ada bordiran namaku."

"Bordiran nama di tengah- tengah pantat?"

"Tengah bagian depan." tandas Sasuke mantap.

Ia tidak keberatan membantu Sasuke menyiapkan perlengkapan meski Jugo belum sempat mempersiapkan perlengkapannya sendiri. Yang menjadi pusat fokusnya sekarang adalah, sebuah pertanyaan; Ia tidak tahu apa guna dan korelasi antara memilih celana dalam tertentu dengan terbangnya ke Konoha yang jelas- jelas tujuannya adalah balas dendam kepada Itachi. Apa iya, celana dalam bertuliskan namanya sendiri itu bisa dijadikan senjata terakhir saat ia terdesak? Apa iya celana dalam lebih hebat dari senjata lain yang bisa menebas atau bisa memuntahkan peluru?

Jugo mencoba berpikir positif dan membuang jauh pikiran kritis nan nista yang ada di atas. Yang jelas, ia yakin otak jenius keturunan Uchiha memang tidak bisa dikejar dan sukar dimengerti oleh otak cetek macam otaknya.

Lamunan Jugo terpotong. Belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, lagi- lagi Sasuke menyodorkan benda lain— yang Jugo ketahui— lebih Sasuke dewakan ketimbang celana dalam. Benda yang Sasuke bawa kemana- mana secara sembunyi- sembunyi dan selalu ia selipkan di pinggang.

"Ke Konoha bawa Tongsis juga?" tanya Jugo sambil menerima tongkat narsis itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Jaga- jaga."

"Jaga- jaga dari apa?" pertanyaan Jugo terus mengalir, tidak bisa terbendung saking penasarannya. Sasuke bergeming. Jugo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Di depannya, Sasuke melotot mengancam. Tidak suka ditanya- tanya. Jugo langsung ciut nyali.

"Foto alay di Konoha."

**Uchiha Sasuke, kemampuan otak dua puluh lima persen jenius, tujuh puluh lima persen bocor halus.**

Di sisi lain, tiga jam jarak tempuh menggunakan pesawat. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki sudah tiba di Konoha. Menyewa sebuah apartemen mini dan bersiap- siap melakukan aksinya dalam waktu dekat. Dunia tahu siapa Akatsuki, tapi lebih memilih menutup mata karena mereka terkenal sebagai geng yang sulit dilacak dan dibasmi. Mereka, sepuluh anggota berkemampuan kusus dan terlatih, punya intelegensi tinggi dan melek teknologi. Piawai menggunakan senjata dan penyamaran, penjahat pinjaman yang selalu bergerak menurut orderan.

Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Otto dan segala kota sudah mereka satroni. Menancapkan taring, menebar teror. Cuma orang- orang tertentu yang bisa mengadakan kontak denagn mereka. Tinggi rendahnya bayaran bergantung pada berat ringannya misi yang mereka emban. Sebut saja tindak kriminal apa yang ingin dilakukan, dan mereka akan langsung mengabulkan dengan sangat mudah seperti jentikan jari. Mereka lebih berbahaya dari pandemik penyakit atau virus tanpa penawar.

**Akatsuki, bukan kelompok penjahat biasa.**

"Good morning. Spadaaa. Any body in bathroom? Gomenin, siapapun yang ada di kamar mandi tolong dipercepat. Tobi sudah tidak tahan ingin berak."

Suara cempreng itu merepetisi setiap lima detik sekali untuk mengambil napas dalam- dalam. Bukan tak sanggup bicara dikarenakan asma atau bengek, melainkan separuh energinya dihabiskan untuk menahan sesuatu yang mulai tidak sabar menerobos pantatnya. Sudah diujung.

"Good mor—"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tobi keselek kata- katanya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur di kening. Orang yang di depannya menatap tanpa jeda. Matanya mengerikan.

"A- anu..." Tobi tersendat, memegangi bagian belakangnya kuat- kuat karena sudah tidak bisa lagi kompromi.

"Anu?" tanya Itachi itu dengan suara seksinya, "Anunya siapa?"

"A- anu..."

Tobi tak bisa menahan.

Bau busuk menyebar ganas. Itachi mendelik menyumpal hidung. Sudah terlambat menghindar.

"... Tobi mencret. Di celana."

Lalu ia melompat masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

"Itachi!"

Melihat Itachi tak berdaya di zona mematikan tersebut, Kisame langsung menyeretnya menjauh. Tergesa- gesa memasangkan masker oksigen di hidung parternya.

Satu lagi kelebihan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang paling hebat. Tanpa bunyi dan wujud, lebih berbahaya dari obat bius. Yang menghirup bisa langsung pingsan, amnesia sementara jika menembus ke paru- paru lebih dari lima belas menit. Detonatornya cuma pantat dan tinggal nungging. Senjata biologis yang cuma dimiliki Tobi seorang.

Kentut no Jutsu.

**Saya ulangi sekali lagi, Akatsuki, BKPB**

**Bukan... Kelompok... Penjahat... Biasa...**

"Njiirrr, bangke!" lalu hewan satu kebun binatang Itachi sebut dalam sumpah serapah saat ia siuman dari pingsan— mines bangsa ikan— mematuhi SK garis miring Akatsuki garis miring Kisame si raja ikan garis miring nomor 008, Itachi dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki sudah bersumpah dan berjanji di atas surat perjanjian yang diberi materai dan dibubuhi tanda tangan satu kelompok, menyetujui dan menyatakan, bahwa mereka tidak akan memasukkan nama apapun dari bangsa ikan dalam mengumpat untuk menghormati Kisame. Agar tidak pecah kongsi, kusus bagi Itachi.

Kisame terkekeh melihat partnenya masih tergolek lemas di tempat tidur, setengah duduk memegangi masker oksigen di hidung.

"Tenang saja, besok Tobi dan Deidara akan angkat kaki dari Konoha. Mereka cuma transit di sini sebelum kembali ke markas."

Untuk menghemat akomodasi, kelompok Deidara yang sudah menuntaskan misi menumpang tinggal di apartemen Itachi selama empat hari. Dan selama empat hari, dimanapun Tobi berada itu sudah seperti zona berbahaya. Pantat Tobi kadang tidak bisa dikendalikan, ini yang ke tiga kalinya Itachi terkena Kentut no Jutsu. Dua kali terserang amnesia sementara karena Kisame terlambat menyelamatkannya. Yang pertama, ia bangun dalam keadaan lupa nama dan mengaku sebagai seorang gelandangan, yang kedua Itachi mengaku sebagai seorang gembel. Menurut penjelasan Tobi, Kentut no Jutsu sebenarnya tak hanya membuat amnesia tapi juga menarik hasrat terdalam dari yang terdalam para korban penghirupnya dan mengungkapkannya keluar lewat tindakan dan kata- kata. Gelandangan atau gembel, Itachi tetap membentuk karakter yang sama saat amnesia. Berjalan ngesot sambil memanggil- manggil nama adiknya;

"Pak, kasihan, pak... belum lihat wajah adik selama tujuh tahun."

Atau kalau sudah capek, ia akan naik meja dan membaca puisi karangannya.

"Sa- su- ke!" suaranya menggelegar bak geledek, mengacung- acungkan tangan ke udara. "Jika engkau langit, akulah buminya. Jika engkau laut, akulah pantainya. Jika kau bunga, akulah lebahnya. Jika engkau Uke... demi para Fu- jo- shiiiiii...!" ia menggebrak- gebrak meja,

"Akulah... SEMEnya!"

Kalau sudah begitu, baik Kisame, Deidara, atau Tobi, tak ada yang punya niat untuk meyadarkan. Mereka menontoni Itachi sampai puas. Deidara tak ketinggalan, merekamnya dengan kamera ponsel. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Uchiha dalam format gendeng seperti itu. Yang jelas, suatu hari nanti, kapanpun Itachi membelot dan menghianati Akatsuki, video ini bisa dijadikan ancaman untuk diedarkan serta didistribusikan ke seluruh dunia dalam bentuk kepingan CD dan dijual di pom bensin terdekat.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Itachi curiga ketika partnernya senyum- senyum sendiri. Kisame menggeleng.

"Aku salut terhadap anak itu. Umurnya memang masih muda tapi bakatnya tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Tanpa Kentut no Jutsu, mana mungkin misi menculik korban nomor satu bisa berjalan lancar."

"Deidara cuma bisa mengebom sana- sini." lanjutnya, "Efeknya, tempat langsung clear dan steril dalam waktu singkat. Tapi tidak cocok dengan misi penculikan. Gampang menarik perhatian dan bisa membuat korban ikut mati sebelum dibawa pergi."

"Jadi mereka menerobos istana Suna yang penjagaannya ketat luar biasa cuma menggunakan Kentut no Jutsu? Imposible."

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini kau harus percaya dan mengakui keberdaan jurus mematikan itu— atau jurus yang paling memalukan." kalimat yang terakhir terucap di otak Kisame. Kisame bertaruh potong kepala, Itachi akan sembah sujud di kaki Tobi jika ia menonton betapa dasyat luar biasa video gelandangan- gembel miliknya.

"Bayangkan saja, tinggal masuk seperti orang biasa. Beberapa kali kentut, dan satu istana Suna langsung lupa ingatan. Begitu sadar, mereka sudah kehilangan putra bungsu Kazekage."

Kisame mengangguk- angguk sendiri.

"Kerenkan?"

Itachi mendengus. Ia sulit mengakui. Tepatnya tak masuk di akal. Bagaimanpun juga Kentut no Jutsu hanyalah sebuah kentut yang tak ubahnya seperti kentut lainnya. Bedanya, kentut itu memiliki zat pembius saraf yang tak bisa dideteksi dari mana asal muasalnya. Terlalu absurd.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga menyimpan banyak pertanyaan soal misi kita kali ini."

"Hn?"

Kisame mengernyit, "Apa tujuan dari misi ini?"

" Aneh. Kenapa kita harus menculik sembilan anak? Kenapa anak Suna itu disebut sebagai si nomer satu, dan target kita bernomor sembilan? Apa maksud dari nomor- nomor tersebut?"

"Kita dibayar untuk menculik, bukan untuk bertanya dan mendapat jawaban." sela Itachi. Kisame terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu naif." balasnya, "Bisa jadi kau tenang karena Sasuke bukan termasuk target Akatsuki dalam misi penculikan."

"Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." sahut Itachi cepat. Matanya nyalang. Kapanpun adiknya disebut dalam situasi berbahaya, ia pasti akan bereaksi keras. Seolah nama adiknya terlalu suci untuk dikait- kaitkan dengan dunia gelap tempatnya berkubang beserta tetek bengeknya.

"Benar, tapi kau tidak bisa menganggap rumor yang beredar di kalangan anggota lain sebagai angin lalu." Kisame menyeringai, "Siap atau tidak, ketika sembilan anak terkumpul kita akan tahu siapa yang berdiri di balik semua ini. Dan kau juga harus siap, jika orang itu... benar dari klan UCHIHA."

-o0o-

Hari berikutnya merupakan hari yang penting. Itachi dan Kisame bangun pagi- pagi, mengendarai mobil jeep sewaan dan menyetir menuju SMA Senju, tempat target mereka berada. Menurut informasi, si nomor sembilan bersekolah di SMA kusus laki- laki tersebut, juga tinggal di asramanya karena pemuda itu sebatang kara. Tujuan awal mereka hari ini adalah menyusup ke dalam sekolah, memastikan keberadaan target, dan kalau ada kesempatan, langsung culik.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Itachi menyetir, ia tak bisa meninggalkan ucapan Kisame semalam atas kasak- kusuk para anggota Akatsuki. Bahwa yang menyewa jasa mereka berasal dari klan Uchiha. UM, itulah inisialnya.

_UM?_

_U untuk Uchiha, sedangkan M?_

Otak Itachi mulai bekerja. Mengingat- ngingat semua nama anggota klan yang pernah ia temui dan dengar sewaktu masih di Konoha dulu.

Mobil Itachi berbelok melewati jalanan besar yang dipagari banyaknya toko- toko berjajar seperti kereta berplang, timbul hilang di jendela mobil.

Madara Fried chicken

Madara Sauna

Madara Distro and Clothing

Itachi masih berfokus memikirkan inisial M

Madara Sport Centre

Madara Course

MadaraDroid, jual beli hape bekas, baru, tukar tambah...

_Sial! Sial!_

_Aku tak bisa menemukan singkatan huruf M- nya_

_Uchiha M_

_Uchiha M_

_M itu apa?!_

Batinnya frustasi. Dipukul- pukulnya stir mobil saking gemasnya.

"Loh, bukannya itu monumen Uchiha Madara."

Itachi menoleh. Di sebelahnya, Kisame menunjuk keluar jendela, tepat kearah sepasang patung yang menjulang di depan bukit Konoha.

"Benar kan?" ulang Kisame memastikan.

Tertulis besar- besar dan diulang- ulang di kaki patungnya.

UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA— UCHIHA MADARA

Mata Itachi siwer membaca, menyerah menebak inisial UM. Mungkin teka- teki inisial itu terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Di atas level otak jeniusnya, batin Itachi begitu sangat yakin dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau kemampuan otak bocor halus juga menjangkiti tujuh puluh lima persen otaknya.

Ia kembali menyetir dengan wajah lempeng. Tinggalah Kisame yang terlihat penasaran mengamati monumen bersejarah Konoha tersebut.

"Uchiha Madara itu kakekmu, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, kan sama- sama Uchiha."

Itachi mendengus. "Kisame, tidak semua orang yang namanya diawali Uchiha dan lebih tua itu kakekku. Uchiha Madara adalah pembangun pertama kota Konoha. Bersama temannya Senju Hashirama mereka mengubah kota Konoha dari mulai desa tertinggal sampai menjadi kota metropolitan."

"Pantas, namanya ada di mana- mana." mata Kisame mengabsen puluhan plang toko memajang nama Uchiha Madara di sepanjang mereka melintas. "Terus kalau ia seterkenal itu, kenapa menghilang dari Konoha?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. Terlihat tidak begitu tertarik menceritakan. "Entahlah. Mereka bilang Uchiha Madara menghianati Konoha. Menghianati Senju dan licik, jadi ia menghilang."

Kisame terkekeh. "Begitu? Sudah kelihatan kok dari pose monumennya."

Itachi mendencih. Mobil mereka menikung ke belokan jalan raya lain, meninggalkan sepasang monumen patung pemuda yang saling berhadapan mengapit air terjun. Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Hashirama yang dengan gagahnya berpose memegang sebelah pipi Madara dengan tatapan tulus, sedangkan Madara memegang pantat Hashirama setengah meremas dengan wajah mesum.

Kepingan sejarah yang tak perlu diceritakan panjang lebar, atau ditulis berlembar- lembar setebal buku paket yang dipajang di perputakaan. Semua orang pasti bisa meringkasnya dengan sekali lihat. Bahwa Uchiha Madara tak hanya licik, tapi juga cabul.

"Aku tinggal masuk, menunggu sampai jam istirahat, lalu menyelinap ke ruang klub menggambar dan menculiknya." ucap Kisame mengeja kembali rencana ketika mobil jeep mereka sudah terparkir di depan gedung SMA Senju. Sekolah itu begitu megah, besar, dan tinggi. Kisame bahkan harus menunduk- nunduk dari dalam kaca depan mobil cuma untuk bisa melihat ujung atapnya.

"Tidak usah buru- buru." Itachi mengingatkan, mengeluarkan secarik kertas bergambar manga dari dasboard. Menyerahkannya pada Kisame, "Anak itu yang mendesain gambar ini. Cukup cari dia, dan pastikan kita tidak salah orang sebelum menculik."

"Khekhekhe. Ini sekolah, bukan istana Suna yang punya sejuta penjaga. Aku rasa bakal mudah jika cuma itu. Aku bisa menculiknya hari ini juga." ucap Kisame mantap, keluar dari mobil.

"Semoga berhasil kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru di sekolah. Dia ada di kelas A, dan percaya atau tidak—" suara Sai berhenti, matanya menangkap basah tangan Naruto yang buru- buru memasukkan benda itu ke dalam laci meja gambar. Lalu nyengir menutupi. Sai juga ikut tersenyum, tapi tanpa diduga secepat kilat tanggannya merogoh laci.

"Tidak, bukan apa- apa, itu—"

Terlambat. Sai mengeluarkannya dari tempat persembunyian. Menenteng pigora itu di atas kepala Naruto dengan wajah minta penjelasan.

"Kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya, ya?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tidak sengaja membawanya ke sekolah."

"— setiap hari?"

Nada bicara Sai meninggi. Tidak jelas, itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Naruto langsung melengos. Tak punya stok kalimat lagi untuk mengelak.

"Naruto, boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau harapkan dari pemuda ini? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau dia sudah dibutakan amarah dan benci sampai mau tinggal bersama Om- Om mesum dari Otto?"

"Mau dengar saranku?" Sai tersenyum menanggapi sikap gondok temannya, "Lebih baik lupakan dia. Aku tidak yakin sampai sekarang dia masih perjaka. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama tujuh tahun yang panjang di sana. Bisa saja setiap hari saling menggoda, bercumbu, atau bercin—"

"Sasuke tidak begitu!"

Sai terkejut saat reflek tangan Naruto begitu cepat mengambil pigora dari tangannya. Tatapan Naruto terlihat tak terima dan Sai yakin jika ia melanjutkan pendapatnya, bukan tidak mungkin ia mendapat reflek tangan Naruto lagi untuk kedua kali, tepat di wajahnya, berupa bogem mentah.

"Sasuke tidak begitu." ulangnya lagi. Kali ini dengan emosi yang bisa dikontrol. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan kembali ke Konoha."

Sai melihat keyakinan penuh di matanya. Sudah paten dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aku tahu. Maaf." ucapnya mengalah sambil menebar senyum, "Oh, ya. Aku ke sini cuma mau memberi tahu. Kata Shikamaru, murid baru itu ingin bergabung dengan klub menggambar kita. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke sini. Tolong temui dia. Aku tidak jago berbasa- basi dengan orang asing."

Sai tak menoleh lagi ketika ia membuka pintu klub, berpamitan pergi.

Naruto duduk lemas di kursi. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan yang terlipat. Hatinya lelah. Tepatnya, lelah untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Sasuke memang akan kembali lagi ke Konoha suatu hari nanti.

Ia duduk tegak, mengeluarkan secarik gambar manga buatannya dan menyandingkannya dengan poto Sasuke yang berpigora.

**Menma**

Itulah nama karakter buatannya. Shinobi ceria yang ia luncurkan lewat blok dan diakses seluruh dunia. Menggambar bukanlah pelarian yang bagus, pada akhirnya. Melainkan ladang kesuburan untuk terus mengingatnya. Sebuah lecutan batin yang terus memberinya energi agar terus berharap kehadirannya lagi.

Menma diupdet setiap minggu lewat blok sekolah, diakses puluhan orang tiap menitnya, dan ia cuma berharap dimanapun Menma mengudara dalam dunia maya, Sasuke bisa menemukannya. Memberitahnya, bahwa Naruto akan selalu menunggunya di sini. Di sekolah senju. Di sebuah ruang empat kali lima meter dengan plang kecil di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Klub Menggambar.'

'Tok, tok, tok.'

"Masuk." perintahnya dari dalam ruang klub. Tak perlu menebak. Anak klub lain tidak akan punya banyak sopan santun untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Itu pasti si calon anggota baru.

Namun beberapa menit menunggu, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Malah dibalas dengan ketukan pintu lagi.

Naruto menggeram. Berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tidak tahu si anggota baru itu berasal dari planet mana, tapi yang jelas pasti telinganya terbuat dari batu sampai tidak bisa mendengar suara gelegar cemprengnya yang mengintruksinya masuk.

"Sudah kubilang ma—"

Suara Naruto terpotong. Kerongkongannya sekering gurun Sahara. Puluhan kalimet imajiner berteriak di otaknya.

_Kenapa di sini?_

_Kenapa sekarang?_

_Apakah ini benar dia?_

Si anggota baru juga tak kalah terkejut, tapi ia gilas wajah lemahnya dengan pose angkuhnya menaikkan kaca mata sampai ke pangkal hidung. Menyodorkan surat lamaran menjadi anggota klub menggambar.

Naruto menerima dengan tangan bergetar. Matanya membabi buta mencari namanya sebagai bukti terakhir bahwa itu memang dia.

"Uchiha— Teme!"

"Sasuke!" bentaknya mengoreksi.

Dan ternyata itu memang dia.

Menma, berhasil membawanya kembali.

**To be continued**

Maaf... tidak bisa balas review lagi. Minggu- minggu ujian dan ulangan banyak menyita waktu. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak, nyak, nyak, nyak buat yang sudah membaca, mereview.

KriSar membangun sangat ditunggu. Review anda sangat diharapkan. Tingkyuu...

Salam,

Page83


	4. Chapter 4

**Peringatan!**

**Cerita ini hanya fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari cerita Naruto sendiri. Tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, kejadian, atau cerita di dunia nyata, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Shippunden Bite**

**.**

**Part 3**

"Kenapa kembali? Apa beda, satu purnama di Otto dengan satu purnama di Konoha?"

Barangkali kata- kata bisa melumut lalu membusuk di kepala Naruto. Tujuh tahun, ia punya banyak pertanyaan, keluh kesah, dan umpatan. Namun yang tersisa malah sebaris kalimat tanya yang ia comot dari film lawas yang sedang booming kembali di TV.

"Beda." Sasuke menyahut. Gerakan tangannya konsisten mengisi form kedua dari klub menggambar, mati- matian menekan laju sorot mata agar tak menatap mata lawan bicara yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Seribu purnama di Otto pun akan tetap berbeda dengan seribu purnama di Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak ada kamu di sana."

Jleb!

Naruto ngefly. Sasuke melengos. Ingin segera menggunting lidahnya karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggombal padanya.

"Jadi, kau ketua klub menggambar di SMA Senju?" Sasuke berbasa- basi, menormalkan suasana yang mendadak canggung akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Menma adalah buatanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa Menma memiliki rambut dan mata hitam?"

"Karena aku kangen padamu."

Jleb!

Giliran Sasuke yang ngefly. Gila, cuma empat kata tapi efeknya bisa membuat Sasuke terbang menembus langit ke tujuh sampai ngambang di galaxi antariksa.

Dia, duduk tegak di kursi. Masih tak berubah sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke meninggalkannya di bandara. Rambut pirang, mata biru, serta keeksotisan kulit tannya. Tubrukan sempurna yang menciptakan kombinasi super ultimate uke.

Detik- detik selanjutnya ada seperti gelombang elektromagnetik yang muncul memenuhi ruangan itu. Membuat semua gerakan jadi tampak slow motion. Lambat dan jernih. Sasuke dapat melihat angin tipis masuk melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka, tetesan air yang jatuh melambat dari kran dispanser di sudut dinding, dan jari- jari naruto yang membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri. Melepasnya, melemparnya ke lantai. Dengan gerakan lambat jemarinya menyibak poni di dahi, naik ke kepala, turun ke leher lalu berlabuh pada dadanya yang telanjang. Mendesah saat memainkan nipplenya sendiri yang sudah menegang.

Sasuke menelan air liur.

Manis dan menggoda. Matanya merem melek menikmati gerakan nakal tangannya sendiri. Sayu minta dianu- anu.

Hasrat Sasuke memuncak. Badai endorfin menyerangnya begitu dasyat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Begitu cepat kaki Sasuke menaiki meja panjang yang ada dihadapannya. Sempoyongan merengkuh wajah itu, menyambar bibirnya tanpa ampun, memborbardirnya dengan ciuman ganas. Ia seperti memakan wajah Naruto saat itu juga tanpa ampun. Menyusuri gigi- giginya, menikmati langit- langit mulutnya, meneguk salivanya yang menetes tanpa henti di sudut bibir.

"Sepertinya dia kesambet."

Naruto melotot mendengar analisis Sai, lalu dialihkan tatapannya menuju Sasuke yang tubuhnya kaku. Tangannya masih memegang bolpoin di atas form. Kepalanya setengah mendongak agak miring ke kanan. Matanya juling. Mukanya mupeng. Mulutnya meringis sambil ngiler. "Ya- yang benar? Kok bisa?"

"Mana ku tahu. Kau kan yang bersamanya tadi. Yakin, kau tidak berbuat apa- apa padanya?" Sai melirik Naruto curiga. Naruto kalang kabut.

"Suer. Nyentuh saja tidak. Tadi kami cuma ngobrol sebentar, lalu tiba- tiba saja dia jadi seperti itu." sampai matipun Naruto tidak akan mengaku kalau ia sempat membalas gombalan Sasuke dengan bilang kangen padanya, lalu tiba- tiba sasuke jadi membeku seperti patung. Naruto tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke itu pervert bin cabulnya minta ampun. Baru digombali sedikit saja otaknya sudah mesum akut sampai hang. Keturunan leluhur, sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bisa jadi masih ada korelasi hubungan darah dengan salah satu tokoh patung fenomenal yang posenya sedang memegang pantat Senju Hashirama. Kelihatan dari raut wajah mupengnya. Signifikan mirip.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Sai, kau punya cara untuk menyadarkannya?"

"Wah aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku kan bukan dukun. Kalau kesambet, susah sembuhnya. Tapi..." Sai melirik Sasuke lagi. Senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya, "Biar aku coba dengan caraku, mungkin saja berhasil."

Naruto mengernyit. Wajahnya mendadak memanas tak karuan melihat tangan Sai nyelip masuk ke dalam celana seragam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkannya. Siapa tahu kalau dipegang anunya bisa bangun."

" Tidak usah repot- repot. Biar dia sadar sendiri saja kalau begitu."

"Tenang saja, aku berpengalaman."

"Woi, Sai. Tidak usah!"

Sai tak menggubris. Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya yang kesambet Sasuke atau Sai? Kok wajah Sai mendadak mirip seperti Sasuke. Mata jereng, mulut meringis, iler kemana- mana. Ia jongkok di dekat kursi dengan tangannya yang semakin gesit dan keenakan saja masuk lebih dalam. Naruto tak rela anu Sasuke dipegang- pegang. Ia pun menjerit.

"Sai, stop!"

Detik terakhir saat Sai akan berhasil memegangnya. Sasuke bangkit. Sebuah tendangan rendah mendarat di kepala Sai. Ia terlempar sampai ke dekat dispenser. Belum sempat bangun, sepatu cat Sasuke sudah menginjak perutnya. Nyaris badannya tak bisa bergerak, matanya dikunci onyx mengerikan, lehernya ditodong tongkat besi panjang yang muncul entah dari mana.

Naruto melongo. Sai juga. Tak ada yang lebih menarik perhatian keduanya selain benda yang ditodongkan Sasuke pada Sai.

"Apa nih, Tongsis? Mau foto alay di Konoha?" tanya Sai santai sok tenang, mengamati badan benda besi berlabel; Tongsis Chidori. Made in Otto.

Sasuke menyeringai setan, Sai memucat. Ujung Tongsisnya berubah bentuk jadi meruncing dan berputar seperti bor ramping berselimut kilatan listrik berwarna biru.

"Hn. Foto alay di neraka."

.

.

.

Kisame harus menelan kalimatnya kembali soal mudah tidaknya menerobos sekolah ini. Faktanya, ia malah terdampar di lapangan sekolah. Berhadapan satu lawan satu. Suasana seperti mencekam. Sunyi, cuma angin beserta rombongan para debu yang berani numpang lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Murid baru?"

"Iya."

"Baru masuk hari ini?"

"Iya."

"Datang terlambat?"

"IYA."

Yang terakhir Kisame agak nyolot. Bosan menjawab. Orang itu menyodorkan tangan sambil tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Kenalkan, Maito Gai. Guru pendisiplin SMA Senju." ia mengamit tangan Kisame mantap. "Ini sekolah Senju, disiplin dan ketat. Maaf saja, meski kau murid baru, tidak ada dispensasi. Telat, ya harus tetap dihukum"

Lalu ia menarik tape kombo yang sudah dipasang menyambung pada speaker di sisi kiri dan kanan, diikuti memboyong satu box besar berisi tumpukan kaset CD senam erobik. Orang itu jongkok sambil mengoprek kardusnya, memilih- milih kaset. Cahaya terik matahari membuat pantatnya yang memakai legging hijau elektrik jadi berkilat- kilat. Sungguh tidak maching dengan jaket olahraganya. Kisame membatin, geleng- geleng kepala sendiri. Menilai begitu sangat buruknya style orang ini. Setidaknya, ia saja lebih keren. Meski umurnya bukan remaja lagi tapi menyamar menjadi murid SMA Senju masih bisa ia handle. Lihat saja blazer coklat tua yang ia kenakan. Agar lebih kelihatan kece ia ganti kainnya dengan kulit kerbau. Asli, bukan imitasi. Celananya ia bikin lebih necis. Melebar di bagian bawah, komprang parah. Kakinya juga tak lupa dihias dengan fantovel. Tapi karena Kisame ingin berbeda dari yang lain, maka ia memilih sepatu fantovel bersol tebal, setebel wedges. Nobutanya ia ganti dengan koper. Meminjam salah satu koleksi koper uang Kakuzu yang bermotif kulit ular Anaconda. Bagaimana, gaul kan? kerenkan? Kecekan? Ya kece lah... kece dari planet NAMET.

"Jadi saya harus apa? Saya tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Cepat katakan hukumannya!" Kisame bolak balik melihat jam tangan, tidak sabar menunggu. Rencananya, ia akan bolos masuk kelas di hari pertama dan langsung tancap gas menuju klub menggambar. Menanti target di sana.

"Wah kau semangat sekali. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Bagus! Meski umur sudah tua tapi tetap semangat pergi sekolah."

"Tua? Siapa yang tua, saya masih muda."

"Jangan malu. Saya juga sudah empat puluh lima tahun, sama sepertimu. Tapi masih semangat dan merasa muda."

"Umur saya dua puluh lima, bukan empat puluh lima."

"Dulu saya juga sering mengaku begitu, umur empat lima tapi saya bilang enam belas. Untung masih banyak yang percaya."

_Wong edan yang percaya!_ Kisame menjerit dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, apa hukumannya? Saya tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Harus cepat masuk gedung sekolah." ulang Kisame lagi, sudah tidak tahan. Satu jam bersama orang ini sama rasanya dengan satu abad diplonco orang gila. Ia merebut kaset dari tangan Gai lalu ia putar ke tape kombo.

"Saya cuma harus senam saja, kan?" tebak Kisame.

Gai manggut- maggut. "Benar, gampang, kan?"

"Senam erobiknya satu lagu?" tanya Kisame. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak ketika Gai mengeluarkan satu persatu koleksi kaset dari box.

Gai menggeleng.

"Dua lagu?"

Gai senyum- senyum sendiri, geleng- geleng lagi.

"Tiga lagu?"

"lima?"

"Sepuluh?"

"Lima belas?"

Kisame semakin ketar- ketir karena jawabannya masih sama.

"Ya sudah, satu kaset?

"Dua kaset?"

" Tiga?"

"Tiga? Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda?"

"Lah iya, terus berapa?" Kisame sudah mau meledak saja dibuatnya. Gai menunjuk tumpukan kaset yang menggunung dalam box besar sebesar box TV dua puluh satu inc. Kisame menelan ludah.

"Satu dus?"

Gay tersenyum lebar, memberinya acungan jempol.

_Mampus!_

.

.

.

Sai pingsan. Cahaya listrik yang mengelilingi batang besi Tongsis itu hilang. Gerakan bornya berhenti, berubah bentuk menjadi ujung tongkat biasa. Sekali tekan, memendek seukuran tongkat lari estafet dan berakhir terselip kembali di pinggang Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Naruto mendencih. Seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari menarik krah seragam Sasuke, bersiap menyembur. "Tujuh tahun aku menunggumu, dan kau masih bertanya apa itu penting? Dasar Baka, dimana otakmu! Jangan pikir cuma karena kehilangan kedua orang tua, kau bisa bersikap sok terluka dan kabur begitu saja."

"Kau bukan satu- satunya orang di dunia ini yang sebatang kara! Dan berani sekali meniggalkanku sendirian di Konoha!" Naruto menggila, ia menangis dalam kemarahan. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harus terbangun setiap pagi dan memanggil namamu, tapi kau tidak pernah ada! Aku selalu menutup mataku setiap kali bintang jatuh, berharap kau kembali, tapi kau tidak pernah datang! Hatiku rasanya kacau tiap kali menggambar Menma dan mengingat dirimu secarara bersamaan. Aku sendirian! aku kesepian! Aku—"

Begitu cepat, secepat kilat. Naruto bungkam ketika bibir Sasuke menyambar bibirnya. Ciuman itu singkat. Namun cukup membuat Naruto diam lingkung dalam sekejap. Semua aksara kemarahan dalam hatinya menyusut. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sorot mata melembut.

"Aku datang, untuk menjemputmu. Itu jawabanku."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku bicara realita. Pernahkah kalian berpikir, siapa Sasuke? Bukan saudara, bukan keluarga, Bukan siapa- siapa."

"Sasuke adalah teman kita."

Suigetsu tergelak. "Teman? Karin, berhentilah bersembunyi dibalik kalimat itu. Semua orang tahu alasanmu menurut pada Sasuke adalah karena kau suka padanya."

"Benar! Aku suka padanya." Karin mengaku mantap, jengah dengan tuduhan itu. "Aku suka pada Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua tanggapan orang yang memandangku rendah karena terus menggodanya. Setidaknya ada yang lebih rendah diantara kita bertiga. Yang berusaha menusuk Sasuke dari belakang ketika dia sedang lengah."

"Aku tidak berusaha menghianatinya!"

"YA, kau- men- coba- nya!" ejaan kalimat itu diikuti ketukan jari Karin di dada Suigetsu tegas. "Sasuke menyuruh kita stand-by di sini untuk menunggu sampai ia membawa keluar target Akatsuki, lalu kenapa kau malah punya pikiran untuk mengajak kita lari?"

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu!" Suigetsu tak mau kalah.

"Dari apa?"

"Akatsuki."

Kata kunci dari perjalanan jauh mereka dari Otto ke Konoha. Duduk menunggu di dalam mobil van, dan bertengkar di salah satu sudut jalan tersepi dengan background dinding tinggi SMA Senju akhirnya terucap. Kemarahan bercampur rasa bulu kuduk yang meremang. Mulut Suigetsu dan Karin sepakat terkunci untuk sesaat, meresapi ketakutan mereka masing- masing. Menyebut nama Akatsuki sama halnya seperti warga Hogwart yang menyebut nama Voldemort dalam film Harry Potter. Mau menggantikan namanya dengan sebutan You- Know- Who terlalu plagiat, menggunakan You- Know- What- I- Mean terlalu panjang, jadi mereka kembali lagi memakai nama Akatsuki. Meski resikonya bulu kuduk berdiri tiap kali mendengar nama itu mampir ditelinga.

"Jugo, kau ikut, tidak?" tawar Suigetsu mengabaikan Karin yang menatapnya sengit. Jugo berdiri di depan Van. Dalam kehidupan sehari- hari, Suigetsu memang lebih ramah dan pengertian dari pada Sasuke namun ia juga tidak lupa untuk apa dia berdiri di sini. Untuk orang yang pertama kali mau mengulurkan tangan, mengeluarkannya dari penjara anak- anak. Untuk orang yang tidak pernah absen memberinya tepukan di punggung ketika ia menggila dikuasai penyakit kesurupan kambuhannya.

"Aku tetap di sini. Aku yakin Sasuke masih membutuhkanku."

"Boleh aku tanya satu pertanyaan, anggap ini sebagai kado perpisahan. Dan jawablah dengan jujur." seolah keputusan jugo barusan tak cukup untuk membalas, Karin menembak langsung. Berusaha menjatuhkan mental Suigetsu untuk kedua kali. "Jugo bergabung karena ingin mengabdi. Aku di sini karena perasaanku. Bagaimana denganmu, untuk apa kau bergabung dengan HebI? Aku yakin alasan sebenarnya bukan karena untuk membantu Sasuke. Karena jika kau ingin membantunya dengan tulus, tidak mungkin sekarang jadi sepengecut ini dan ingin kabur."

Suigetsu diam. Ini kali pertama Karin melihat Suigetsu dalam versi yang berbeda. Rapuh dengan tatapan mata yang tak dapat didefinisi. Suigetsu bersumpah rela menjawab pertanyaan apapun, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

"Kau pasti bergabung dengan HebI cuma karena benda itu, kan?" Karin menatap rendah pada apa yang sedari tadi Suigetsu dekap tanpa ia lepas, benda kesayangannya. Laptop dengan gambar pedang raksasa. Saking mahal dan limited editionnya, cuma dibuat tujuh unit di dunia. Dibelikan Orochimaru saat Suigetsu resmi berkomitmen bergabung dalam rencana balas dendam Sasuke.

Dari semua anak angkat Orochimaru, mereka bertiga datang merapat pada Sasuke karena mengaku tertarik dengan kisah Sasuke. Menawarkan diri dengan sukarela menjadi kaki tangannya. Membentuk aliansi bersama bernama HebI. Dari rumah panti biasa milik Orochimaru yang sederhana mereka dipindahkan ke rumah mewah. Lima kali lipat lebih megah dari apa yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya. Makan, fasilitas, pendididkan semua tercukupi dua puluh empat jam full dengan kualitas terbaik. Dari kalangan anak angkat biasa, menjadi anak emas, meski di mata Orochimaru mereka masih ribuan tingkat dibawah Sasuke.

"Kau membantu Sasuke cuma ingin mendapat semua fasilitas. Cuma untuk hidup enak. Kenyamanan dan senang- senang."

"Please..." sorot mata itu semakin terluka, "Aku cuma ingin kita tidak terlibat masalah besar. Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang akan kau hadapi. Akatsuki tidak akan melunak cuma gara- gara kita ini anak SMA."

"Kalau kau punya pikiran seperti itu lalu kenapa membantu Sasuke untuk melacak mereka?"

"Karena pikiran awalku kita cuma melacak, bukan terjun ke lapangan langsung dan membantunya. Berdiri di sini sama dengan mengantar nyawa. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kita."

"Omong kosong! Dasar pengecut!"

"Karin, demi tuhan. Akatsuki tidak akan segoblok itu menuruti ucapan Sasuke, menukar target dengan Itachi. Rencana ini salah. Akan gagal total. Yang jelas mereka pasti melawan. Dan Kita tidak akan luput dari bahaya." kejar Suigetsu saat temannya kembali melangkah ke van. Berusaha membujuk.

"Kalau kau takut, pulang sana ke Otto."

"Tidak tanpa kalian"

"Pergi!" Karin dorong Suigetsu sekencang- kencangnya. "Jangan racuni aku dan Jugo dengan sifat pengecutmu. Sasuke itu hebat. Aku yakin rencananya akan berhasil dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Kau dengar, tidak akan ada!"

Suara melengking itu membuat orang yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang setir mobil jeep keluar. Merasa ada yang berdiri di belakangnya, Karin menoleh, spontan menyapa—"

"Sasuke, kenapa ada di—"

Detik selanjutnya, Karin meragu orang yang ia sapa adalah Sasuke. Pria itu memang setampan Sasuke namun hidup dalam badan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Memakai jaket dengan lambang awan merah dibagian saku. Menodong kepala Karin dengan ujung pistol yang siap meletus kapan saja.

"Beritahu aku dengan jelas, untuk apa Sasuke berada di sini?"

Tatapan matanya sedingin suhu kutub utara dan kutub selatan dijadikan satu. Auranya mencekam sampai membuat tak hanya Karin, tapi Suigetsu dan Jugo lupa bagaimana cara menarik napas.

Tanpa diberitahu mereka sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Si orbit kebencian yang menggelapkan seisi hidup Sasuke selama tujuh tahun lamanya.

"**Uchiha... Itachi."**

**To Be Continued**

Balasan review:

deClementine: hehe iya benar, jutsu Kentut no Jutsu memang yang paling hebat, sayang loh di anime ato manga Naruto nggak muncul hehehe #dibacok Tobi

Dewi15: Sangkyuu reviewnya

Izumi Akita Suzuki: syukurlah kalau bisa membantu tertawa sebelum UAS. Aku juga UAS, bukannya belajar aku malah nulis fanfic. Niat banget aku dapat nilai jelek #gigit laptop

Kazeageshainuzukaasharoyani: haloo kaze- san, ketemu lagi ya di fanfic ku yang ini #dadah- dadah sok kenal, dilempar sendal. Hehe iya kemarin masih ada typonya, padahal sebelum aku updet sudah kuplototi tiap kalimat tapi masih aja ada yang nyempil. Makasih banyak sudah mampir.

Guest: amiiiin... semoga SasuNaru cepat bersatu. Sangkyuu sudah mampir.

Himawari Wia: hehe bener Wia- san. Namanya juga adik kakak, jadi ngeblank satu, ngeblank semua hehe

Snow: sangkyuu. Iya ini sudah lanjut.

Kitsune: anoo... soal fanfic Hello Dobe Nice to Meet You Againnya lagi macet, Kitsune- san. Saya ndak tahu bisa ngelanjutin fic yang itu apa enggak. Gomen, ya. Tapi makasih banyak sudah baca fanfic saya yang ini.

Lian Lawliet: Halo, Lian- san salam kenal juga. Aku mau kasih alamatnya lewat PM tapi nggak tahu akun FFnnya Lian- san hehe

Vianyka Hime: kalau ada adegan alay kaya film india, aku nggak kuat nulisnya. Malah ketawa- ketawa sendiri. Sasuke nggak nyamar cupu kok, dia sengaja aja pakai kacamata biar tambah eksis alaynya #ditabok

Terima kasih, sudah membaca, mereview. Nantikan chapter depan ya, chapter terakhir. Sekalian ketemu si inisial UM di akhir cerita.

Sangkyuuuuuuuu...

Salam,

Page83


End file.
